Little SNOT
by stevieLUVSAlex
Summary: Quick one-shot. Based on Alex's thoughts and emotions when he first sees Stevie & Leo together at the TRUCKSTOP. "Green with Envy"


**A/N: This goes out to KEPC who gave me the idea when I read one of her brilliant FF's called REWIND AND RENEW. If you haven't already, give it a go, its full of happiness and fluffiness. A great combination when playing with the characters at Drover's Run… but more importantly, Alex&Stevie… without a doubt, the best coupling in the entire TV's history (okay, so that's a personal opinion, but I still think its valid).**

**This FF in taken from Alex's POV when he sees Stevie and Leo for the first time. =)) **

Alex stepped through the door at the truck-stop, just in time to see Stevie wrapped in the arms of Leo – the AG pilot. Inside, he felt his blood begin to boil. What he would have liked to do was wrap the little snot around a pole and set him a light. On the outside, he put on a brave face and approached them.

"Depending on what you try next," Stevie said to Leo. It looked like she was about to flog him.

"So, you two have met then, huh?" Alex said to Stevie.

She turned her head and just for a moment he thought he saw a flash of pain cross her face. _What did she have to be sad about_? he thought silently. Stevie rubbed at Leo's chest and flashed Alex a happy smile. _What did the little punk have that he didn't? What made him so special?_ "Uh… yeah. We bumped into each other at the pub."

"She knows her way around a pool table," Leo grinned.

Alex tried to control his breathing. If he did anything to hurt Stevie, Alex would go after him. He didn't trust the little bugger as far as he could kick him. "Oh, she sure does," Alex smiled at Stevie, playing along, trying to get a rise out of her. He turned back to Leo. "So, we on for tomorrow, mate?"

Leo nodded. "Yep, not problem?" he looked at Stevie. "I'm doing a spray for Alex."

Alex grinned. She didn't know the guy from Adam. What were the two of them doing together? They seemed pretty chummy for two people who had just met. _Maybe they had- No, Stevie wouldn't do that? Would she?_ Alex felt sick and green with envy. If all she wanted was a one night stand, then why had Stevie never made a move on him? Alex would have gladly taken the chance. The woman was the picturesque of beauty. She had everything a man could want, and she could hold a decent conversation. What wasn't to like?

Alex couldn't blame the little knot for making a move on her. He was only human, wasn't he?

"It means I'll be around for another hot night," Leo said, looking suggestively at Stevie.

Alex wanted to smash the guy. Just the thought of her with someone else, Leo especially, made him want to throw the guy through the wall. Leo couldn't have been any older than twenty-five. He was too young for Stevie. And he wasn't good enough for her. Stevie had had her pick of men, usually choosing wrong and ending up with a douche bag. For once why couldn't she look in the right place… why couldn't she give him the time of day?

It wasn't like he hadn't given her the opportunity. He'd teased her about it all the time. How attractive he was, what a good catch he was. Why wasn't she taking the hints?

Stevie nodded at Leo, touching him again. Alex concealed a growl. "Ah, you're an AG pilot."

"Best in the country," Leo replied confidently.

"BACON AND EGG ROLL!" Moria called out.

Leo left Stevie's side and sauntered up to the counter to retrieve his lunch.

Alex moved closer to Stevie, the smell of her perfume filling his senses. God, she smelt like an angel. He could have taken her in his arms then and there and thrown her down on the nearest table, had it not been such a public place. "So you two didn't get to talk much, huh?" Alex teased, trying to keep the trepidation and jealousy out of his voice. The hate for the little knot intensified when Alex thought about him spending the night with his best mate.

It just wasn't right.

"I thought you were in the city with Fiona," she replied, ignoring his comment altogether.

Alex winced. He'd momentarily forgotten about her. Damn.

"Don't you change the subject," he said, leaning in to whisper in her ear. "Hey, Stevie, just case you missed it, his name is Leo…" he teased.

Stevie pulled a face, mouthing something at him that he couldn't quite decipher. Her lips were so luscious and kissable. God, what was wrong with him. _I'm with Fiona. I'm with Fiona. I'm with Fiona. _He chanted silently to himself as he walked away.

Such luck!

**This was just supposed to be a little thought process on Alex's part. It made me think of it when KEPC had something in her story about Stevie trying to make him jealous with Leo and Alex replying, "I was green with envy"**

**Hope it was okay. I have another one that I have to re-write but I should be posting soon. Have a great day guys… feel free to leave a review… or not… or to… *bats eyelashes***


End file.
